


Saudade

by Shunnybee



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Hate to Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Texting, Unrequited Love, love to hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunnybee/pseuds/Shunnybee
Summary: Jimin has always had a crush on his childhood friend Jungkook but if the younger keeps pushing him away, will his feelings last?Jungkook has always seen Jimin as only a friend, but if the older persists, will his feelings grow?~~~Saudade - the feeling of longing for something or someone who you love and which is lost





	1. 1

_ April 29th, 2018 _

** ThatMochi **

Jungkookie!

** KingSeagull **

What?

** ThatMochi **

Rude

** KingSeagull **

Well it’s 10 in the morning

What did you expect?

** ThatMochi **

Jesus grumpy

You might actually be Yoongi hyung’s son

** KingSeagull **

Should I tell hyung you said that?

** ThatMochi **

Obviously not you brat!

** KingSeagull **

Whatever

What did you want

** ThatMochi **

I wanted to remind you that there is practice this evening

And Jongin and Taemin are gonna kill you if you don’t show up

** KingSeagull **

Ah!

Thanks for the reminder hyung :)

You just saved my ass

** ThatMochi **

Of course I did -_-

** KingSeagull **

See you later hyung!

** ThatMochi **

Later Jungkookie!

 

 

 


	2. 2

_ May 2nd, 2018 _

** KingSeagull **

Hyung, I need your homework!

** ThatMochi **

Why did you wait until two hours before class to tell me?!

Mr. Kim is going to have your ass

** KingSeagull **

Which is why I need ur help

** ThatMochi **

*your

** KingSeagull **

Don’t act like Mr. Kim

** ThatMochi **

:,D

Meet you in the school garden in 20

** KingSeagull **

You’re my savior hyung XD

Ilysm

** ThatMochi **

Love you too Jungkookie

~

“Though, you don’t feel the same way.”


	3. 3

_ May 4th, 2018 _

** ThatMochi **

Can you please stop gawking at Kim Taehyung -_-

and focus on the project

** KingSeagull **

He’s just so hot! --_(^_^)_--

I can’t help it

** ThatMochi **

Jeon Jungkook!

Should I tell the librarian that you have a crush on him

** KingSeagull **

Park Jimin! O_O

You wouldn’t!

** ThatMochi **

Try me :p

** KingSeagull **

But…

Do you think we’d be cute together? :c

** ThatMochi **

Sure Jungkookie

~

_‘I think we’d be cuter though. Or am I not what you’re looking for, Jungkook?’_


	4. 4

**_For those that are curious: This won’t be all text like I first intended this to be_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ May 10th, 2018 _

** KingSeagull **

Hyung, where are you?

Class has started

Hyung!

Hyungie!

Are you okay

** ThatMochi **

** KingSeagull **

Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!

I would’ve skipped class to take care of you

** ThatMochi **

** KingSeagull **

You are not okay

Soon as I get out of class, I’m coming to your place

** ThatMochi **

** KingSeagull **

See you soon hyung

** ThatMochi **


	5. 5

_ May 11th, 2018 _

** ThatMochi **

Thanks for staying with me Kookie

** KingSeagull **

There’s no need to thank me hyung

I’ve been doing this for years now

** ThatMochi **

I know but still 

Thank you

** KingSeagull **

You’re welcome hyung

Gtg, Tae’s coming over

** ThatMochi **

 Have fun but not too much

** KingSeagull **

Whatever hyung

~~~

“Jimin, finish writing down the notes before I take your phone.” Jin hyung warns and I roll my eyes. I stick my tongue out at him teasingly before putting my phone down. Jin hyung was nice enough to come over and let me copy down his notes.

“Texting Jungkook again?”

“You know it.” I reply, picking up my pencil.

“That kid is gonna hurt you, you know?”

I pause and look up from the papers stacked on the table to see hyung’s worried expression. I offer him a smile and a nod because I know. I know he’s going to but I’ll keep going until he does.

“I know, hyung. I know.”


	6. 6

_ May 13th, 2018 _

** KingSeagull **

Hyung, are you coming to today’s practice?

** ThatMochi **

Yeah

Why wouldn’t I?

** KingSeagull **

Cuz you were sick

I didn’t know if you were completely over your cold yet

** ThatMochi **

You’d know if you bothered to text someone

Instead of being hung up on a certain nerd

** KingSeagull **

Are you trying to start something? 

** ThatMochi **

No

I’m just stating facts

Gtg

** KingSeagull **

You come back here!                         

Jimin!

Hyung!

We’re talking about this later!


	7. 7

**_ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_ **

~~~~~~~~

_ May 16th, 2018 _

_Is Jimin upset because Jungkook is giving him the silent treatment?_

Yes.

_Is the boy even more upset to see that the younger took it as an opportunity to glue himself to Taehyung’s side?_

Definitely.

It’s not healthy and Jimin knows it but he can’t keep his eyes off of the younger man whenever they’re in the same room. Even now Jimin is watching the boy walk home with Taehyung.

“Jimin, snap out of it before someone bumps into you.” Seokjin warns as he guides the younger down the steps. Jimin hums and turns to smile at Jin. Just as he’s turning to face forward, he collides with someone’s chest and would’ve fallen if the stranger hadn’t caught him by the front of his shirt.

“I warned you.” Jin chimes once Jimin is standing on his feet. The younger man glares at him before turning back to the stranger who is strikingly handsome, according to Jimin’s mind.

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention, obviously.” Jimin mumbles, playing with his fingers. He can’t look the blonde-haired man in the eye because he’ll start blushing… if he isn’t already.

“It’s okay. No harm done, right? Though, I do want something in return.” The man says, smiling. Jimin looks up at the man and raises an eyebrow. What could this man possibly want from him?

“I’d like your number so we can be friends. I’m Mark by the way.” Mark says, holding his hand out. Jimin shakes it before offering the taller man a smile.

“I’m Jimin and sure.”

~~~

** ThatMochi **

**_Jungkook?_ **

**_At least send an emoji if you’re gonna read my messages_ **

**_Fine, whatever. I’m gonna say what I have to say_ **

**_I made a new friend today_ **

**_He was handsome_ **

**_We’re going to hang out Friday_ **

**_I’m so excited_ **

See you tomorrow at school **__**

** KingSeagull **

Night hyun|

Night|

|

**_See you tomorrow at school ** __**_**


	8. 8

**_ May 18th, 2018 _ **

Jimin was both excited and nervous the entire the day as the thought of hanging out with a stranger lingered in his mind. He doesn’t even know why he agreed. He didn’t know Mark at all so as far as he knows, Mark could be some serial killer… ‘Maybe if he kills me, Jungkook will care more and-’ Jimin pinches himself for allowing such a harmful thought to cross his mind.

“Come on, Park Jimin. It’s too late to change your mind. It’s already time to meet up with him.” Jimin mumbles to himself as he makes his way to the school entrance. He and Mark agreed to meet at the front of the school so that Jimin could follow him in his car. They agreed to this because Jimin wasn’t comfortable getting into a stranger’s car and Mark completely understood.

Jimin immediately spots the blonde-haired boy standing near the school’s gates so he calls out to him. Mark turns and smiles at Jimin once he realizes that’s who had called his name.

“Ready to have some fun?” Mark asks once the black-haired boy is standing next to him. Jimin nods and gives the blonde a smile which is returned.

He follows Mark into the student parking lot, not really paying attention to his surroundings. He's so deep in his thoughts that he doesn't hear his name being called. It's only when Mark stops and points it out does he turn around and see Jungkook running towards him.

“Do you know him? Because he obviously knows you.” Mark asks, eyeing Jungkook. Jimin’s quick to glare at Jungkook before shaking his head no, causing the running boy to stop and stare back at him, confused.

“Gonna go talk to him?” The blonde asks, taking note of the shorter boy’s heated expression.

“I'll talk to him later. Let's go, hyung.” Jimin says the first part loudly to make sure Jungkook hears him before walking to his parking spot.

“I'll be damned… We parked right next to each other.” Mark laughs a little and Jimin finds himself laughing as well.

“I'll pull out first.” Mark announces before getting into his car. Jimin gets into his own afterwards, starting it up before waiting on Mark.

~~

To say Jimin had fun with Mark would be a little understated. He had a blast playing video games with the older boy all day. He was having so much fun he didn’t notice that it had gotten really late until Mark pointed it out after their 10th Overwatch match.

“Hey, Jimin. It's a little after 12. Heading home?”

“Is it?” Jimin echoes in disbelief, picking up his phone to confirm the time. He groans when he sees that Mark is right because, not that, he'd admit it out loud, he hated driving at night. It made him paranoid.

“I'll walk you out.” Mark says, standing up from the couch. Jimin nods and follows Mark to the front door. He puts his shoes on and allows the blonde to walk him to his car.

“Night, Jimin.”

“Good night, hyung.”

Jimin gets into his car while Mark walks back into his house. He attempts to crank his car up but it won't start. He tries it 3 more times before sighing. His car is a used one but it's never given him issues… until now.

He can't call Jin so his other option is...

“Time to see if Jungkook's up.” Jimin mumbles, getting out of the car and leaning against it.

~

_Outgoing call to **Jungkookie**_

_“Ha… What, h-hyung?”_

_“Wh-"_

_“Tae, can you hold on- Shit! Sorry, hyung!”_

**_*call ended*_ **

~

Jimin stares down at his phone in confusion before his mind catches up to what the hell just happened.

“Did he just- Was he-?” Jimin mutters in disbelief. The dark-haired boy glares at his phone for a moment before heading back up to Mark's front door.

Worst case scenario is Mark's asleep so why not try and get a ride from him.

“Jimin? What are you still doing here?” Mark asks, surprised that the shorter boy is still there.

“My car’s not starting and I don't have someone that can come get me so I was wondering if you could give me a ride.” The boy asked, shuffling from one foot to the other. Mark frowns, raising an eyebrow.

“Why not just stay here? It's already after 12 in the morning.” Mark reasons, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

Jimin mulls it over before nodding reluctantly. He's been here this long, what’s the worst that could happen now?


	9. 9

**_ May 19th, 2018 _ **

** King Seagull **

How’d the hangout go?

Jimin?

Jiminie?

Yah!

Are you ignoring me?

** ThatMochi **

Chill out, he’s sleeping

** King Seagull **

Then who the hell are you?!

And how do you have access to his phone?!

** ThatMochi **

Chill

my names Mark and I'm the friend he hung out with yesterday

I have his phone because he slept over and was too sleepy to answer you

** King Seagull **

He slept over at your place?!

He slept over at a stranger’s stranger’s place?

I don't believe that

** ThatMochi **

Would it make you feel better if he called?

** King Seagull **

Yes

~

_Incoming coming call from **Jiminie hyung**_

_“Jungkookie.”_

_“Hyung, why would you sleep over at a stranger’s place? That's dangerous and stupid!”_

_“For your information, my car stalled on me last night. I called you but you didn't answer so I ended up staying over.”_

_“I'm sorry hyung, but you called me at 12 in the morning and during a bad time. What did you expect?”_

_“So fucking Taehyung became more important than what possibly could've been my last call? Thanks, Jungkook.”_

_“Hyun-"_

**_*call ended*_ **


	10. 10

**_ May 20th, 2018 _ **

** KingSeagull **

You going to practice?

** ThatMochi **

Duh.

** KingSeagull **

Can I ride with you?

** ThatMochi **

No.

** KingSeagull **

Why not? 

** ThatMochi **

Cuz I said so and you have a car.

** KingSeagull **

Will you stop ending everything with periods?!

** ThatMochi **

No.

** KingSeagull **

**_Hyung, you can’t seriously still be mad about Saturday_ **

**_Hyung?!_ **

**_What the literal fuck ever!_ **

**_Stop acting like a bitch!_ **

**_Oh shit, hyung_ **

**_I didn’t mean that, I swear_ **

~

**_ Block KingSeagull? _ **

**Yes    No**

** Yes **

**_You have blocked KingSeagull_ **

~~~

“You two have been avoiding each other since you got here. You didn’t even come together. Whatever fight you two had, settle it right here, right now or else you’ll be here all night.” Hoseok, one of their main dance instructors and friend, states as he locks the only exit door to the dance studio on his way out. So now Jimin is stuck in the same room as Jungkook with no choice but to make up with the younger. Well, it’s now or never and, honestly, this isn’t the first time Jungkook’s blown him off for a fuck.

Jimin looks at Jungkook who’s standing over next to the door, ready to leave. Jimin, on the other hand, hasn’t moved since he sat down 10 minutes prior.

“Jiminie hyung-”

“It’s fine, Kook. I’m not mad anymore.” Jimin interrupts the younger, slowly standing up from his spot.

“No, it’s really not, hyung. I blew you off when all you needed was a ride. I’m sorry, hyung.” Jungkook apologizes, sighing at the end. Jimin’s eyes widen a bit at how easily the younger apologized to him. _‘Must be the effect of Taehyung…’_

“I forgive you, Kookie. Now tell Hobi to unlock the door.” Jimin says quickly, smiling. Jungkook gives a small smile back before turning his attention to the studio door.

Jimin sighs and begins to pack his stuff even though he had planned to stay for another hour. Right now, he just really wants to go home.

“Jiminie? I thought you were staying for another hour. That’s why I gave you the spare key.” Hoseok states, poking his head into the room, scaring Jimin.

“I-I changed my mind, hyung.” Jimin says, smiling at the older man as he hands him the key back. Hoseok moves aside to let Jimin out but not before throwing the younger a concerned look.

“See you later, hyung.” Jimin says, waving to his hyung before getting into his car. The drive home for Jimin was completely silent and unbeknownst to the man’s knowledge, a tear had managed to streak down his cheek.


	11. 11

**_I don’t do every day but they do have classes all week and dance practice on Sundays (obviously, or not, XD)_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_ May 21st, 2018 _ **

** TaTa **

Kookie wants you to unblock him

** ThatMochi **

Tell him I will when I feel like it.

** TaTa **

He also wants to know why you didn’t come to class

** ThatMochi **

Not feeling well, had Jin hyung bring me all of today’s work already

** TaTa **

Is this still about me ditching you?

** ThatMochi **

No and I told you that

** TaTa **

Then why aren’t you here? Why haven’t you talked to me?

** ThatMochi **

Just focus on Taehyung, like you’ve been doing

** TaTa **

So you’re jealous then?

** ThatMochi **

I don’t have a reason to be jealous

Gtg

** TaTa **

Why?

** ThatMochi **

I’m having a friend over

** TaTa **

It’s not that Mark guy is it?

** ThatMochi **

It is indeed. Good guessing skills, Kook

** TaTa **

Will you stop calling me that?!

You only call me that when you’re pissed and you’re trying to say that you’re not

** ThatMochi **

Bye Kook.

** TaTa **

**_Hyung_ **

~

“Angry texting is a bad thing. Should I leave you alone?” Mark asks as soon as he enters the living room, Jin right behind him.

“No. Please don’t leave me alone with him. If you’re here, he’ll stay quiet.” Jin teases, patting Mark on the shoulder, earning a glare from Jimin.

“I’ll remember that the next time I see Namjoon and Ken hyung.” Jimin retorts, smirking at Jin’s flustered look.

“You’re a little shit, ya know? Anyways, I’ll be in the kitchen.” Jin huffs, walking away. Mark nods before finally flopping down next to Jimin, making the boy bounce a bit.

“The first time you come over you just flop on my couch?” Jimin asks, laughing when he receives a shrug from the older boy.

“So, did you invite me over to talk about boy troubles or something?” Mark asks, putting hands in his jean pockets. Jimin shrugs, glancing down to his phone that buzzed once again. He knows it’s either Jungkook or Taehyung so he doesn’t bother reading whatever message either of them sent.

“I just wanted to hang out but I could use some advice too.” The younger man replies, crossing his arms. Mark nods.

“Shoot.”

“So, my childhood friend, that is also my longtime crush, is dating someone good for him. The downfall to their relationship is they’re together almost all the time, leaving no time for me and my friend to hang out. I recently blocked that friend for some choice words he threw at me and I’m wondering if I should unblock him now or later.” Jimin explains, playing with his fingers the whole time. Mark nods, mulling the information over in his head.

“You should unblock him since that seems to be doing no good by the way your phone keeps vibrating,” Mark says with a little chuckle, “That friend of yours still cares about you, even if it doesn’t seem like it right now. I feel like this is the same friend from the other night.” He raises an eyebrow.

Jimin nods, “Yeah. It’s the guy that completely blew me off for a fuck.”

“Wish I’d known that before I told you to unblock him.” Mark teases, earning a laugh from the younger.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Jin is watching them from afar, a small smile on his face as he watches the two start to play around.


	12. 12

**_This takes place the same day about an hour after Mark’s arrival_ **

**_Also~ we’re gonna roll with this college thing. You’ll see what I mean_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_ May 21st, 2018 _ **

Jimin stares down at his phone, finger hovering over Jungkook’s name.

“Just do it, Jimin. Whether you’ll regret it or not all depends on him.” Mark encourages from beside him, patting him on the shoulder as he watches the younger man. Jimin sighs and nods.

~~

**_ Are you sure you want to unblock KingSeagull? _ **

**_Yes   No_ **

**_ Yes _ **

**_ User unblocked _ **

~~

** ThatMochi **

Happy now?

** KingSeagull **

Yes and no

Why are you mad at me hyung?

What did I do?

** ThatMochi **

_You’re dating|_

_You’re d|_

You did nothing so just drop it

** KingSeagull **

Is it because I’m dating Tae?

** ThatMochi **

_Ye|_

No, now stop

** KingSeagull **

Not until you tell me what’s wrong

** ThatMochi **

Are you happy with Taehyung?

** KingSeagull **

Don’t answer my question with another question

** ThatMochi **

Then answer my question first

** KingSeagull **

I’m very happy with Tae, hyung

Now answer my question

** ThatMochi **

There’s nothing wrong tokki

Gtg, Jin hyung’s calling me

** KingSeagull **

Hyung!

~~

“You know… for someone who’s so smart, he’s really blind.” Jimin mumbles, leaning his head on Mark’s shoulder.

 


	13. 13

**_I completely threw myself off with this school thing so if it seems like the entire story has changed, it’s because I went back and did some editing… I’ll probably end up editing this entire thing tho XD_ **

**_ June 1st, 2018 _ **

** KingSeagull **

What’s going on with Jimin hyung?

** Prince.Jin **

Idk what you’re talking about, Jungkook

Get off your phone during work

** KingSeagull **

What are you gonna do? Report me, mr customer

Jiyong hyung doesn’t care

Now answer the question

** Prince.Jin **

He’s living his life and so are you

You’re focused on your boyfriend so what does it matter?

** KingSeagull **

Because he’s avoiding me and hardly hangs out with me

** Prince.Jin **

Bc where u are, Taehyung is as well

No one likes to 3rd wheel Jungkook

NO ONE

** KingSeagull **

Why isn’t he here with you?

** Prince.Jin **

Unlike you, Jimin doesn’t stay tucked under my wing

He’s hanging out with some of his friends

** KingSeagull **

You mean that Mark guy?

** Prince.Jin **

Doesn’t matter what I mean

He’s having fun

You want to talk to Jimin so badly, put a day aside for him

Just one day

** KingSeagull **

Fine. I will.

** Prince.Jin **

Great, now leave me the hell alone so I can wait for my date in peace

** KingSeagull **

**_WHO’S YOUR DATE?!_ **

**_WHO’S THE LUCKY GUY?!_ **

**_IS IT NAMJOON HYUNG?_ **

**_YUS!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **


	14. 14

**_Alright so I finally got my editing down to these changes -_ **

**_Jimin is 22, a senior, works at a flower shop_ **

**_Jungkook is 20, a sophomore, works at a café._ **

**_Jimin is graduating at the end of July cuz I said so XD_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_ June 2nd, 2018 _ **

** KingSeagull **

Jiminie hyung

** ThatMochi **

What JK?

** KingSeagull **

I’m taking you out today

** ThatMochi **

How do you know I don’t have plans?

I have work today

** KingSeagull **

Idc I’m already at your door

** ThatMochi **

At 10 in the morning?

What about Taehyung?

** KingSeagull **

Yes

And he’s taking care of his mother today

** ThatMochi **

I’m still in my pjs

** KingSeagull **

Idc

Open the door, I left my copy

~~

Jimin sighs before slowly shuffling from the couch to the front door. It’s been a week and some days (5) since he’s actually seen Jungkook and been alone with him.

_In that week and some days, Jimin got to know Mark better and met some of his friends, who are really nice and awesome._

And Jimin’s scared. He’s scared that his heart will betray his mind and try to throw itself back at Jungkook’s feet.

“Open the door.” Jungkook yells, startling Jimin. With a low whine, Jimin unlocks the door and Jungkook immediately pushes his way inside.

“Hyung... you were not kidding when you said you were still in your pajamas.” Jungkook says, scanning Jimin’s onesie-clad figure. If the younger wasn’t afraid he’d get kicked out, he would’ve commented that the older boy looked really cute.

“Why would I lie about something stupid like that?” Jimin grumbles, kicking his door closed before shuffling back to the living room.

“Because you have before… what are you doing?” Jungkook asks as the older boy flops back down on the couch with an expression that said _‘I’m not going anywhere’_.

“I am resting until I have to go to work at 12. I don’t have time for whatever you thought up in the moment.” Jimin states. The man has to give himself a mental pat on the back for not stuttering and keeping his voice level. He lets out a loud squeal, however, when Jungkook flops down on the couch beside him before pulling him into his lap.

“Jungkook!” The older man squeals, trying to get out of the younger’s lap while pleading for his heart to calm down.

“We’re just cuddling hyung… Like we used to. That’s all I want to do.” The younger says, squeezing Jimin a little. The younger’s words seem to repeat in Jimin’s mind and his heart aches at the insinuation. Jimin goes slack against the younger and Jungkook takes that as a good sign but in reality… there was an internal conflict going on inside of Jimin once again.


	15. 15

_**June 3rd, 2018** _

**ThatMochi**

Thank you for almost making me late yesterday

**KingSeagull**

Welcome hyung

Btw who woke you up?

And what time did you get home yesterday?

**ThatMochi**

My ride for the day

And none of your business

**KingSeagull**

That Mark guy

**ThatMochi**

That Mark guy is my friend

**KingSeagull**

You don't think it's weird that he suddenly wanted to be your friend?

**ThatMochi**

Suddenly?

**KingSeagull**

He's a senior too right?

So that means he's seen you around before

**ThatMochi**

Yeah, he's a senior that always has afternoon classes and is a music major

He's also a transfer student from the US, making this his first year here

**KingSeagull**

Oh

**ThatMochi**

Thanks for trying to make me doubt my new friend, Kook

It's a new low, even for you

 


	16. 16

**_ June 4th, 2018 _ **

** KingSeagull **

How was your mom, Tae?

** TaTa **

She’s fine, her condition is stable

She gave us all a scare tho when she sneezed

** KingSeagull **

Is that right?

Because a certain birdie told me you spent all day at BamBam’s place

** TaTa **

Wthaaslskd

*What?

** KingSeagull **

Yeah. Birdie said it saw you go in around the time you told me you were visiting your mom

and didn’t come out until 9

If you’re cheating Tae, why not just break up with me?

** TaTa **

I’m not cheating!! I swear!!

** KingSeagull **

Birdie could also see in the windows.

** TaTa **

OKAY!

You caught me.

** KingSeagull **

Why?

** TaTa **

Because you don’t really love me Jungkook

Yes, you try to spoil me and everything but you’re always distracted by something

*someone

** KingSeagull **

Not possible

So we’re breaking up right?

** TaTa **

I guess

Is that what you want?

** KingSeagull **

I want to be friends still

and I want you to explain the distracted by someone thing

My eyes were always on you, Tae

** TaTa **

Your eyes might’ve been on me most of the time

But your mind was elsewhere

On Jimin

** KingSeagull **

Yeah coz I’m worried about him

** TaTa **

Is it worry you feel or just jealousy

Think about it


	17. 17

**_ June 5th, 2018 _ **

** KingSeagull **

I’m confused

** ThatMochi **

By schoolwork? Aren’t you always?

** KingSeagull **

No, by what Tae said yesterday

We broke up btw

** ThatMochi **

Jungkookie! 

Are you okay? How do you feel? Are you a mess?

_Need me to comfort you|_

_Need me|_

Where are you?

** KingSeagull **

I’m fine and it happened yesterday

He’s happy with BamBam now

That’s not what I care about

** ThatMochi **

Then…

What did he tell you?

** KingSeagull **

He said that I was jealous of Mark for being so close to you…

And that I was distracted by you

What does he mean?

** ThatMochi **

Idk Kookie, go ask him

I think Jin hyung needs me, gtg!

** KingSeagull **

Hyung!!


	18. 18

**_ June 6th, 2018 _ **

“Mochi?” Mark mumbles, looking down at the younger man when he shifts around on his lap.

“Hm?”

“I thought you were asleep because of how quiet you were. No talking for 5 minutes.”

Jimin laughs but it’s a small one, lasting only a few seconds but Mark enjoyed it nonetheless.

“I was just thinking about… y’know.”

Mark hums thoughtfully, patting Jimin on his tummy making the younger giggle.

“I meant it when I said not to get your hopes up. And the more you think about it, the more your emotions sway. So stop thinking.” Mark advises.

“But that’s hard.” Jimin whines.

“I’ll help you then.” Mark says, smirking.

Jimin doesn’t get to wonder what he meant for long before Mark started tickling him, making him erupt into giggles. The younger tries to escape but Mark’s longer legs wrap around his waist, locking him in place. They’re so caught up in their giggling that they don’t notice they have an audience of three… two after one leaves.

“They’re so cute.” Jin whispers to Hoseok who nods.

~~

** Sunshine **

Why’d u run out?

** KingSeagull **

Just cuz

** Sunshine **

Kookie~~~

Stop being grumpy

Tell Hobi what’s wrong

** KingSeagull **

…

I’m just trying to understand why I felt jealous when I saw them, okay?!

** Sunshine **

Jungkookie~~~~

** KingSeagull **

What?!

** Sunshine **

You’re in love!

With Jiminie

** KingSeagull **

_I  am|_

_I know|_

** Sunshine **

**_You’re in love!_ **

**_With Jiminie_ **


	19. 19

_ June 8th, 2018 _

** KingSeagull **

Does Jimin hyung like Mark?

** Prince.Jin **

How am I supposed to know JK?

** KingSeagull **

Don’t answer my question with a question

Hyung.

** Prince.Jin **

Don’t ask me about things I’m not supposed to tell. Maknae.

** KingSeagull **

I just need to know if he’s a serious rival

** Prince.Jin **

Rival?

** KingSeagull **

Did I say that?

Gtg back to work

** Prince.Jin **

Jungkook!

~~~~~~

**_(These are text messages so they’re in a different format XD_ **

**_I’ll make sure to tell if they’re texts or Kik messages; yes, these are on Kik XD)_ **

~~~~~~

** Markie** ****

Mochi?

** Mochi **

Yeah?

You work at a flower shop right?

Yeah

Y?

Just making sure

Those peonies are beautiful btw

~~

Jimin looks up from his phone and looks around wildly before his eyes land on Mark standing in the shop’s doorway. Jimin squeals and runs out from behind the counter to hug the taller man.

“What are you doing here?” The younger asks after releasing Mark from his hug.

“I was walking around while waiting for Jackson to show up. He wants to go shopping for no apparent reason.” Mark answers with a shrug, smiling down at the younger.

“Will you keep me company until hyung gets here then?” Jimin asks hopefully. He grins when Mark nods his head.

“Sure. It’d be better than just wandering around.” Mark replies, ruffling Jimin’s hair. He smiles when the younger giggles before leading him behind the counter.

“Can I be back here?” Mark asks cautiously, looking around the shop.

“When the owner’s not here, I’m the stand-in owner. So yes, you can.” Jimin answers, sitting back down on his stool.

“That stool actually makes you taller.” Mark teases, earning a glare and soft punch in the arm from the younger.

“Very funny, hyung.”


	20. 20

_ June 9th, 2018 _

** KingSeagull **

This is Mark, right?

I hope I didn’t enter the name wrong

** Tuan.Roo **

This is Mark Tuan

Is this Jeon Jungkook?

** KingSeagull **

How’d you know?

** Tuan.Roo **

I’ve seen your user before in Chim’s phone

And getting my user from his phone seems like something you’d do

Now what do you want?

** KingSeagull **

What do I want?

I want you to leave my hyung alone

** Tuan.Roo **

Leave which hyung alone?

** KingSeagull **

YOU KNOW WHICH HYUNG!!!!!!!!

** Tuan.Roo **

Alright. Chill out kid

I know you’re obviously talking about my good friend Park Jimin

And I’m obviously not gonna leave him alone like you did cuz of your little puppy crush

** KingSeagull **

You don’t know anything about what went on btw me and Tae

** Tuan.Roo **

True, I only know what Chim told me

** KingSeagull **

Why do you keep calling hyung “Chim”

Wth is that?

** Tuan.Roo **

Why do I have to explain a nickname to you kid?

** KingSeagull **

I’m not a kid!

** Tuan.Roo **

Sure you’re not

How about this?

I’m gonna pretend like I never got these messages  
and I’m gonna go visit my Mochi and make sure he’s having a good work day

Bye bye

** KingSeagull **

**_COME BAVK HERE YOU BASTARD!!!!!_ **

**_I’m NOT finished with YOU_ **

~

**_ Block KingSeagull _ **

**Yes     No**

** Yes **

**_You have blocked KingSeagull_ **


	21. 21

_ June 10th, 2018 _

** ThatMochi **

Dance is canceled today

The hyungs managed to get really sick and no one wants to lead the class

So there’s no dance today

** KingSeagull **

Great!

So um…

** ThatMochi **

Yes Kookie?

** KingSeagull **

Hyung, I’m sorry for being a jerk recently and for not being there for you in the last few weeks

** ThatMochi **

What do you want, Kookie?

** KingSeagull **

Why did you immediately assume my heartfelt apology has an ulterior motive?

** ThatMochi **

Does it not, Jeon Jungkook?

** KingSeagull **

No.

Maybe…

Yes

** ThatMochi **

And what would it be?

** KingSeagull **

I want to take you to lunch

** ThatMochi **

You can order me food and bring it to me

I’m not leaving my apartment

** KingSeagull **

Oh come on hyung

I’m trying to do something nice

** ThatMochi **

You wanna do something nice give me food

** KingSeagull **

Why can’t I cuddle with you instead?

** ThatMochi **

Someone else is already doing that

** KingSeagull **

It better be Jin, Hoseok, or Yoongi hyung

Even Namjoon hyung could be there

BUT NOT HIM

** ThatMochi **

 

Jeon Jungkook!

** KingSeagull **

I’m serious. Deadly.

Like hyung’s farts.

** ThatMochi **

Okay, whatever

He’s not leaving

** KingSeagull **

Hyung~

** ThatMochi **

Bring me food and I’ll take you seriously

** KingSeagull **

Done.


	22. 22

_ June 18th, 2018 _

** ThatMochi **

Jeon

Fucking

Jungkook

** KingSeagull **

Yes, hyungie 

** ThatMochi **

Enough with the flowers

** KingSeagull **

I don’t know what flowers you’re talking about hyung

Are they pretty?

** ThatMochi **

You’re trying to tell me…

You’re not the one that’s been sending flowers to me during class for the past week

** KingSeagull **

Nope

** ThatMochi **

You literally have your sender name as Usagi

You dumb bunny!

** KingSeagull **

Okay maybe it is me sending those flowers

** ThatMochi **

Why?

** KingSeagull **

Because!

** ThatMochi **

Because?

** KingSeagull **

Because I love you!

** ThatMochi **

Gtg!

** KingSeagull **

**_Hyung!_ **

~~~~~~~~

**_Outgoing call to Markie_ ** **_❤_ **

_“Hi, Mochi. What’s up?”_

_“I just got confessed to by Jungkook and I don’t know what to do.”_

_“You should follow your heart, Mochi. What’s it telling you to do?”_

_“But_ _…_ _My heart is just as confused as I am.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I, uh_ _…_ _have feelings for you too, not just Jungkook.”_

_“_ _…_ _In that case, take all the time in the world to decide who you want to be with.”_

_“W-Wait_ _…_ _you like me too?”_

_“Tú eres mi corazón.”_

_“What?”_

**_*call ended*_ **


	23. 23

_ June 18th, 2018 _

** ThatMochi **

JIN HYUNG!  
HELP!  
SOS!

** Prince.Jin **

What is it child?

What happened?

** ThatMochi **

Jungkook confessed to me

** Prince.Jin **

That he murdered his brother?

** ThatMochi **

NOBODY CARES ABOUT THAT STUPID PET RABBIT

** Prince.Jin **

This is serious then

Was it a love confession?

** ThatMochi **

Yes.

** Prince.Jin **

That’s not all is it?

** ThatMochi **

No.

** Prince.Jin **

What is it?

** ThatMochi **

Mark basically did too

** Prince.Jin **

😲

I’m coming over

This is something to talk about face to face

** ThatMochi **

Thank you hyung

** Prince.Jin **

😘


	24. 24

**_Same day still_ **

~~~~~~~

“Mark is romantic and Jungkook is a cliché turd.” Jin comments, scrolling through Jimin’s earlier conversation with the maknae while Jimin himself laid curled up in a blanket in his lap.

“That’s not helpful, hyung.” Jimin whines and Jin smiles down at the younger.

“It’s just commentary, Jiminie… Wanna know what I think you should do?”

“That’d be helpful.” Jimin replies, glancing at his phone.

“You should give Mark a chance. Jungkook, bless his stupid soul, waited too long and you should let him know that.” Jin states, turning the phone off and setting it down on the younger’s stomach.

“I can’t just kick him to the curb, hyung. He should have a chance too.”

“No, he shouldn’t. You’ve been crushing on him for years and he’s been blind to it until now when you finally have someone else. If he wants you, he’ll fight.”

“But–”

“Do not “but” me. I will not continue to have my beauty sleep interrupted because Jungkook has fucked up once again. You’ve been crying over this boy for years and now that there’s someone who adores you as much as you adore Jungkook, you should give them a chance to make you happy.” Jin interrupts, pinching Jimin’s arm to help make his words set in. Jimin pouts but silently agrees with his hyung. He’s tired of crying and he wants to be happy for once.

“So… what should I tell Mark?” The younger asks quietly and grows nervous when his hyung smiles at him.

“I’ll do the talking here. Just leave it to me.”

~~~~~

** ThatMochi **

Hey 😊

** Tuan.Roo **

Yeah, Mochi?

** ThatMochi **

Me. You. Dinner. Friday night?

** Tuan.Roo **

😏 Sure

Tell Mochi I’ll pick him up at 7

** ThatMochi **

👍

~~~~~

“He’s picking you up at 8 on Friday for dinner.” Jin informs the younger.

“What’d you tell him, hyung?”

“Nothing. Now do you want to deal with Jungkook or should I?”

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” Jimin says quietly and Jin narrows his eyes at him.

“You’re procrastinating.”

“I’m giving him time to gather his thoughts.” The younger retorts, narrowing his eyes back at the elder.

“Whatever you say.”


	25. 25

_ June 19th, 2018 _

** ThatMochi **

Jungkookie?

** KingSeagull **

Don’t Jungkookie me

Is this bad news or good news?

** ThatMochi **

…

Bad

** KingSeagull **

You’re choosing that Mark guy over me

Aren’t you?

** ThatMochi **

…

Yeah

I’m sorry Kookie

** KingSeagull **

YOURE NOT SORRY AT ALL

YOU LIAR

** ThatMochi **

Kookie

** KingSeagull **

NO!

How could you choose someone you’ve known for barely a month

OVER YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND?

** ThatMochi **

It wasn’t easy JK🙁

Besides you’ll find someone else

You always have

** KingSeagull **

So you’re just gonna push my feelings away like they’re nothing?

** ThatMochi **

WHAT ABOUT MY FEELINGS?

WHAT ABOUT HOW I FELT WHEN YOU STARTED GOING OUT WITH A DIFFERENT PERSON EVERY WEEK IN HIGH SCHOOL!

WHAT ABOUT HOW I FELT WHEN YOU STARTED SERIOUSLY DATING TAEHYUNG

IVE LOVED YOU FOR YEARS AND NOT ONCE DID YOU EVER STOP TO CONSIDER MY FEELINGS FOR YOU!

SO DONT YOU DARE TALK ABOUT FEELINGS JEON JUNGKOOK

** KingSeagull **

😯

I didn’t know hyung

** ThatMochi **

That’s right

You didn’t know because you chose to be blind

You admitted that once when you were drunk

That you knew I liked you better than just a brother but you would keep acting blind so you could play around w/o feeling guilty

You’re an ass, Jeon Jungkook

An ass that will be lonely until he can get his shit together

** KingSeagull **

**_😳_ **

**_Hyung?_ **

**_I’m sorry_ **

**_Can we_ ** **_…_ **

Can we be friends?

** ThatMochi **

Yeah

I guess we can


	26. 26

**_Last chapter! This may not be completely satisfying but this story has gone on too long XD_ **

~~~~~~~

_ July 28th, 2018 _

** KingSeagull **

Ready to graduate hyung? 😊

** ThatMochi **

Of course I am

BUT IM SO NERVOUS

WHAT IF I FALL ON STAGE AND PEOPLE LAUGH

WHAT IF MY HANDS ARE TOO SWEATY AND I DROP MY DEGREE

** KingSeagull **

None of that will happen hyung 😊

I promise

** ThatMochi **

Jin hyung is laughing at me

I can see him in the crowd

** KingSeagull **

Ignore him🙄

How is Mark hyung doing?

** ThatMochi **

He’s somewhere else in this crowd ☹

I’m sure he’s fine tho

** KingSeagull **

He’s in a different line then?

** ThatMochi **

Unfortunately

** KingSeagull **

I bet he’s smiling at you

If he were with you, he’d wrap his arms around you and hold you

Tell you everything would go just fine

** ThatMochi **

😳

😊 Thanks Kookie

That helped a lot

Are things going well with Yugyeom?

** KingSeagull **

The line is starting to move hyung

GET OFF YOUR PHONE!

** ThatMochi **

OH SHIT

~~~~~~

Jungkook chuckles as he puts his phone down to watch the line of people crossing the stage. He couldn’t tell his hyung that Yugyeom was just a fuck buddy in the same position as him. Neither of them have a chance of being who they really want to be with.

_‘Isn’t it sad that I could’ve had him years ago if I wasn’t stupid? It’s even sadder that I can’t make myself hate him even a little bit. Is this how hyung felt all this time? If it is, something tells me I’ll never find someone to stop this feeling like he has. There’s a word for my feelings I think_ _… Saudade. That’s what it’s called. What I’ve caused myself.’_


End file.
